


makeup tips

by brightclam



Series: domestic yugioh [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, trans girl mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Mokuba is struggling and Kaiba doesn't know how to help. He goes to Tea and Mai for help, and they give it gladly.





	makeup tips

**Author's Note:**

> every character is trans and you can't stop me

\-----

 

Mokuba has her head down on her desk when Seto enters. He presses a gentle hand to her back and asks:

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

She raises her head and wipes at her blotchy, tearstained cheeks. It’s too late to try and hide that she was crying now. Her attempts to wipe away the tears smears the makeup across her face even more, making her cry harder. Seto crouches down and grabs a tissue to help wipe the tears away. Mokuba lets him help and gasps out:

 

“I wanted to wear my makeup but...no matter how hard I try it doesn’t look right!”

 

Seto pulls her into a hug, shushing her until the sobbing calms down. 

 

“Maybe we need to go to someone who has more experience?”

 

Mokuba jolts with panic; the only person she’s come out to is Seto, and she’s terrified to tell anyone else. Seto shushes her again, holds her tighter.

 

“Hey, If you don’t want to do anything you don’t have to. But what about Tea? She likes you and you like her, and she knows a lot about makeup.”

 

Mokuba looks less freaked out, but still hesitates. Seto continues:

 

“And I know they’ll accept you. That one kid, Ryou? I think? Is genderqueer. And Atem is agender. If they’ve accepted them, why wouldn’t they accept you?”

 

Mokuba looks shocked to hear that.

 

“Ryou and Atem are like me? Really?”

 

Seto smiles and presses a kiss to her hair.

 

“Yes, really.”

 

Mokuba finally relaxes, letting her eyes slip closed as she leans into Seto’s embrace.

 

“Okay. Tea can know.”

 

\----

 

Kaiba isn’t exactly an uncommon sight in the Mutou household, but for him to show up when Atem isn’t there is unheard of. When he and Mokuba step through the door, Duke freezes. He stares at Seto as if he were a snake rearing up to bite him. Ignoring the startled stare, Kaiba asks politely:

 

“Hello. Is Tea here?”

 

Duke fumbles, putting his sandwich down and standing up to greet them.

 

“Um, yeah, she's here. Do you want me to get her for you?”

 

“If you could, please?”

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

Duke darts back up the stairs, throwing one last confused look at them before he disappears. As soon as he's gone, Mokuba clings closer to Seto, grabbing his hand and squeezing it nervously. Seto squeezes back, trying to comfort her, but doesn’t speak.

 

Tea comes down the stairs and gives them a sunshiny smile. Her kindness always astonishes Seto, partly because of the sheer power of it, but also because he knows from experience that she is merciless to those who she considers enemies. Anyone who hurts her friends is an enemy. It hurts his pride to admit it, but he much prefers being her friend to being her enemy.

 

She greets Mokuba excitedly, as she rarely comes over with Seto. He lets the pleasantries continue for a little while, but interrupts to ask Tea:

 

“Tea, can we talk to you in private?”

 

She looks worried, but nods and gestures them up the stairs and into Atem’s room. Mokuba looks more and more panicked as they reach the room and sit down. Tea, always empathetic, notices and does her best to be as relaxed as possible. She lounges in her chair and shoots Mokuba comforting smiles, waiting for one of them to speak.

 

Kaiba looks to Mokuba for permission to continue. Mokuba looks like she’s close to panicking, but nods for him to go ahead. He holds her her hand tighter, so proud of how strong she’s being. 

 

“Tea, we trust you with this secret, but we must ask that you don’t tell anyone else without permission.”

 

She only looks more concerned at that, but agrees. Kaiba takes a deep breath, trying to ignore how Mokuba is crushing his hand.

 

“Mokuba is a girl, Tea.”

 

After a moment of processing, Tea breaks into a giant smile, clapping her hands joyfully.

 

“Oh, I was worried someone was in trouble! Mokuba, thank you for trusting me with this. Do you use she/her?”

 

Mokuba is staring at her with wide, surprised eyes. It takes her a moment to respond.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Alright, I’ll use them from now around you. I assume you don’t want me to use them around the others, are you not ready to tell them yet?”

 

Mokuba swallows, looking unsure.

 

“I want to tell them, but I’m still scared.”

 

“That’s okay! You can tell them whenever you feel ready, or never if you don’t want to.”

 

Mokuba slumps, relief finally sinking in and releasing the tension in her shoulders.

 

“Thank you, Tea.”

 

Kaiba carefully nudges the conversation back onto track:

 

“We came here because Mokuba was attempting some makeup and it never seems to turn out right. I have no experience so I can’t help. I was hoping you could give us some tips.”

 

Tea’s eyes practically sparkle, and she’s running to her dresser, digging out bottles and brushes.

 

“Of course I’ll help! I love doing makeup. Did you bring any with you?”

 

Mokuba opens up her backpack, revealing her entire collection. Tea oohs and aahs over the makeup, Mokuba looking up at her with awe. Once Anzu has unpacked the backpack and arranged the supplies on the dresser surface, she sits Mokuba down.

 

“So, there’s basic makeup skills and then there’s specific methods for trans people like you, to kind of feminize your face and help you pass. You may not need that so much yet, but it’ll be good to know.”

 

She’s pulling out brushes and blabbering endless instructions that Mokuba listens to carefully. Countless pastes get smeared on Mokuba’s face and Kaiba can’t understand any of it, but Mokuba is glowing with happiness and that’s all he needs to know.

 

Once the work is done, Tea steers Mokuba in front of the mirror. Mokuba gasps, looking at her reflection with a new sort of pride. She looks up at Tea, eyes shining, and asks:

 

“Where did you learn this from, Tea?”

 

Tea crouches down, smiling fondly at Mokuba and running a hand through her long hair.

 

“I have a friend who’s like you, she taught me some tricks.”

 

Mokuba gasps.

 

“Like me? Can I meet her?”

 

Tea grins wider.

 

“Of course! And you’re in luck, she’s coming over to dinner tonight.”

 

\---------

 

Mai has just set the bag of groceries down on the counter when she’s grabbed by Tea. Marik and Duke, who are beginning to put them away in the fridge, don’t notice her sudden absence. Tea pulls her into the hallway and up to her room, shushing her questions. Once they’re far enough away that Duke and Marik can’t hear them, Tea fills her in: 

 

“Mai, Mokuba is here!”

 

Mai smiles confusedly; she’s always glad to see Mokuba, but it’s not necessarily a special event. Tea quickly clarifies:

 

“She came out to me, she’s a trans girl! She wanted to know who taught me the feminizing makeup so I told her about you. She really wants to talk to you now that she’s out.”

 

Mai grins, understanding and beginning to match Tea’s excitement.

 

“That’s great! I’d love to talk to her.”

 

Mai enters the room, smiling at Mokuba and Kaiba. Mokuba perches nervously on the bed while Kaiba nods at her from where he leans against the wall. Mai takes a seat and beams at Mokuba, who is staring at her with awe.

 

“Hello, Mokuba. I hear you’re trans like me.”

 

Mokuba breaks into a giant smile and begins to babble happily, completely in love with Mai’s elegance. Kaiba watches the two converse, smiling slightly. He’s glad that Mokuba is beginning to feel comfortable around their friends. He wants to see her become who she wants to be, and he’ll do anything to help her get there.

 

\-------


End file.
